


go the distance

by ymorton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymorton/pseuds/ymorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry fucks zayn with a cock ring on</p>
            </blockquote>





	go the distance

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr, jan. 2015 
> 
> come say hello [here](http://www.ihavea1dbloghelp.tumblr.com)!

“Is that,” Harry gasps. “Is that- good?" 

Zayn hums, eyes half-closed, hooking his leg higher up around Harry’s broad solid waist. "Yeah, babe." 

"Tell me, like, if it’s- if you need it faster." 

Harry’s voice is shaking, and in a far off way Zayn knows he should care about that, about how much Harry needs to come. 

He’s really fucking high, though, and Harry’s cock feels so incredible inside him, setting off sparks down his spine. He just can’t be bothered. 

"Don’t, like,” he mumbles, reaching down to feel at the base of Harry’s cock. He touches cool metal, and grins. Harry always needs a little - restraint, when they fuck like this. Because Zayn likes it to last. Zayn likes to be fucked for  _ages_ , and Harry doesn’t always last for ages. 

“Zayn,” Harry chokes out, rocking his hips, slow. His cheeks are burned red with exertion. “Fucking - god. God." 

"S'good, babes, that’s good,” Zayn says lazily, running his hand over his chest, thumbing over his own nipple, giving it a tug. His dick’s hard but that’s not even - what he’s thinking about. His whole body’s buzzing. 

“Good?” Harry gasps out, hips hitching just a bit deeper. 

Zayn grins up at him blissfully, moves his hand from his nipple to Harry’s sweet soft cheek. His nuzzling wet mouth. Harry licks his fingers, sucks one into his mouth with a groan, and Zayn laughs, pushing another finger inside. 

Harry looks at him questioningly through heavy-lidded eyes, nursing at the tips of Zayn’s fingers. His tongue feels heavy and wet, pushing at Zayn’s skin.  

“Just- you’re, like,” Zayn explains. “You keep tryin’ to make yourself come. And, like, you can’t." 

It strikes him as funny. Harry’s got no self-preservation. He’s got a cock ring on and his dick in Zayn’s arse. He should be keeping his eyes closed, focusing, trying not to feel so - good. Trying to wait it out, not push the limits.

But Harry’s a bit of a masochist. They wouldn’t do this if he wasn’t. 

Harry grunts around Zayn’s fingers, bites down a little, nothing painful. Zayn takes his fingers out anyway, tugs at Harry’s plump bottom lip, pulls it like taffy. 

"Go on then,” he says, because Harry’s gone still and quiet, breath shuddering in and out. “Fuck me, babes." 

"Let me come- aft- after you come?” Harry gasps out, eyes wide and dark. 

“Yeah, Haz, I promise." 

Harry nods, ducking his head, hair falling in his face. 

"Me first,” Zayn says, cracking a grin. “You know the rules." 

Harry shudders at that - a big fan of rules, is Harry Styles - and works his hips deep, until Zayn can feel the hard metal of the ring against his arse with each thrust. That’s so good, the heat of Harry’s cock and the chill of metal. The nice thick length of him inside Zayn. Something about that, when he’s high- Christ, Zayn can’t get enough. 

"Mmmm,” he hums, and Harry whimpers when Zayn squirms on his dick, wriggles helplessly, feeling himself tighten up, clench down. “God. S'good." 

"Tell me,” Harry says shakily. “Please." 

See? Masochist. Zayn grins up at him. 

"What d'you wanna hear, babe?" 

"You know,” Harry mumbles. “You know-" 

"Tell me." 

"Zayn,” Harry chokes out, jerking his hips, letting out a groan when he bottoms out. “Zayn, please." 

"I’m waiting, babe. I can go all night. Fucking love having you inside me." 

” _That_ , c'mon, please,“ Harry says incoherently. He’s sweating, Zayn can see it glistening at his temples, on his upper lip. In the dip of his chin. His eyes are glazed over with the need to come. "Tell me, c'mon-" 

” _What_ , babe?“ Zayn murmurs, laughing. "Tell you what? Tell you how fucking nice your dick feels?" 

Harry’s face scrunches up. Zayn’s not sure if it’s pleasure or pain. 

"Tell you how big it is?” Zayn says with a huff of laughter. “Fuckin’ hell, Haz, don’t tell me you get off on someone telling you how fucking massive your dick is." 

Harry’s brows knit together and he thrusts in harder, gasping for breath. 

"Oh, you  _do_ ,” Zayn says, teasing. He likes Harry like this, wild and hungry and trying to hold back. He likes watching Harry struggle for control. It’s a nice change of pace. “How’s this, babe? No one fucks like you do." 

"Zayn,” Harry grits out, embarrassed, clearly loving it. “Zayn, please, tell me how to get you off-" 

"Oh, you’re doing it,” Zayn groans, stretching his arms behind him, grabbing onto the headboard. It’s such a nice fuck like that, long and hard and relentless, the air cool on Zayn’s armpits and chest and nipples. “That’s so good. Keep on, just like that." 

Harry lifts one of his arms and fumbles his hand down around Zayn’s cock. Zayn would push him off- it hasn’t been nearly enough time- but it feels  _incredible._ His hands tighten around the headboard.

"Mmm, god, Hazza, yeah, alright. Tighter, babe. Don’t tease." 

Harry makes an indignant sound, but he tightens his hand around Zayn’s dick, wanking him in time with his thrusts. Zayn shudders and moans, feeling his body crest up to orgasm. Fucking  _perfect_ , that. 

"That’s good, that’s so good, that’s- yeah, just like that. Just like-" 

Harry whimpers high in his throat, watching Zayn’s face as he makes him come. Zayn gets a glimpse of Harry’s wide-open fascinated eyes and his pink cheeks and his white teeth before Zayn’s eyes slam shut and he comes for what feels like forever. 

Harry strokes him through it, fucks him through it, and the onslaught of stimulation leaves Zayn gasping, snapped out of his haze  like someone’s dumped cold water on him. It feels so good, though. Good in a different way. It  _hurts_ , and it feels like too much, and Zayn wants it again and again. 

Maybe he’s a bit of a masochist, too. 

He opens his eyes and Harry’s sucking come off his thumb. Fucking disgusting. Zayn laughs. 

Harry lets his finger slide from his mouth with a slick pop. 

"Can I,” he says, eyes so dark, heavy. He’s been waiting so long. “Can I-”

“Yeah, take it off,” Zayn says, his legs still splayed open. 

Harry pulls out of Zayn’s arse and reaches down with shaking fingers. It takes him a minute. 

“Good,” Zayn says slowly, watching Harry unhook the ring. His dick’s flushed nearly purple, visibly aching. “Oh, that’s good. Fuck, look at you. C'mon." 

Harry takes his cock in hand and looks at Zayn. 

"Can I - inside you?” he says, voice gravelly, pleading. 

Zayn should say no. It’d be hot, to watch Harry jerk himself off, nut on his chest, watching Zayn the whole time. 

But Harry’s been so good. 

And the truth is Zayn loves to be fucked so much, specially when he’s stoned. He misses Harry’s dick already. 

“Yeah,” he says, lifting his legs again. “Go on." 

Harry bites his bottom lip hard, and slides his hand up the back of Zayn’s leg, spreads him wide. Zayn’s open from before, slick, nearly dripping, and Harry slips in easily, fucks in deep right away. 

"Fuck,” Harry mutters, head falling down like his strings’ve been cut, mouth opening. His hips are working in slow deep rolls. “Fu-uck. Fuck." 

"S'nice,” Zayn breathes, reaching up for Harry’s hair, all hanging in his face. He pushes it back over Harry’s forehead, touches his face, his soft mouth, gasping for breath. “Feels so good." 

"Yeah- yeah, yeah,  _god_ ,” Harry manages, before his thrusts speed up and he comes, face twisting like he’s in pain, nose scrunching up. Zayn watches him, utterly fascinated. How fucking weird, to watch someone come. It’s like watching a sneeze. Something completely physical that they can’t control. 

He touches Harry’s face again. 

“Alright?" 

Harry chokes out a breath. He’s trembling. 

"Haz,” Zayn says, seriously, patting his cheek. 

“Yeah,” Harry gasps. “Yeah. Just. Yeah." 

He pulls out, wrapping forefinger and thumb around his cock. He’s visibly shaking, and Zayn watches him, a bit in awe of it. 

"You’re shaking,” he says. 

Harry shivers, tossing the condom off the side of the bed. “Yeah." 

"That from me?" 

Harry looks at him. "Yeah." 

Zayn arches an eyebrow, pulls Harry down by the arm. 

Harry kisses him, all open mouth and eager tongue. It gets slower as he comes down properly, though, slower and lazier, until he’s barely moving, mouth open, groaning softly when Zayn sucks at his tongue. 

"S'nice,” Zayn mumbles, as he takes a breath, Harry’s breath hot on his face. “Feels good." 

Harry kisses him again. 

"For me too,” he says, sounding happy. “Wanna smoke a bowl and go again?" 

Zayn grins, arching his back. "You’ve got the best fucking ideas." 

"It’s all you,” Harry says, leaning over to reach the pipe. “It’s all you." 


End file.
